


The Misfit of Wizard Academy

by PeachyPuffBalls



Category: Original Work
Genre: College-like Wizard Academy, Furry, M/M, Magic, Tsundere Avery Agerton, Wizard Academy, Wizards, bxb - Freeform, gay furry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyPuffBalls/pseuds/PeachyPuffBalls
Summary: In everyday life of Avery Agerton in Starfall Wizard Academy, he’s always treated as a misfit. And he wouldn’t want it any other way…But when an annoying transfer student named Roger Trevor suddenly starts sticking around with him, things began changing drastically. Change is an ancient friend of Avery, and it’s coming back to him once again.But will Roger still be annoyingly friendly and caring when he finally learns about Avery’s secret?
Relationships: Avery Agerton/Roger Trevor





	The Misfit of Wizard Academy

**Author's Note:**

> Text inside slashes are spells, charms, or curses. For example: //Demonic Nightmare//  
> Please take note that this is an original story made by my vast imagination. Any names of characters, places, or things that are similar to the real world are completely coincidental.

“Wow! You only got five mistakes? That’s so awesome!” the rhino-man exclaimed.

“I know, right? I bet I’m the highest now!” The lion-man smirked, feeling the pride swelling up to his chest. Five mistakes on a hundred items test is really an achievement, especially when the subject is Alchemy. It’s a pain for most students, really.

But his rhino-man friend frowns then whispers, “Hate to break it to you, but you know who always gets the perfect score in every test.”

“Oh, c’mon! That guy clearly cheats!” The lion-man scowled, sending secret glares at the person he referred to, a white-furred wolf-man with glasses.

“Shh! Don’t say that, or he might hear you!”

“Let him hear it then! I’m not even scared of him!”

In the rightmost corner of the classroom sits the white wolf-man. Bearing the name of Avery Agerton, he sighs as he could hear some of his classmates talking about him and his perfectly scored Alchemy test. He usually ignores them as much as they do the same to him. Dislike was a mutual feeling between him and his classmates; he never liked them ever since he came to this school.

Well, it’s not like Avery was the one who disliked them first. As soon as he showed what he’s capable of during the entrance exams, everyone just started being either afraid or hating him.

But why and how, though?

“For fuck’s sake, how come a newbie like him even able to create a huge pillar of fire during the entrance exams?! He surely cheated with some kind of magic tool or something!”

Avery could only sigh again and look outside the window. Most people still couldn’t get over what he did during that time, but he didn’t give a shit. Although he doesn’t have a mindset of being superior to his classmates, he simply doesn’t care about them and what they think about him.

At the time of the entrance exams, Avery used a _small_ portion of his power to create a colossal pillar of fire that even pierced through the sky. Everyone was shocked, especially when the exam proctors detected that he only used a tiny amount of his magic reserve. It was unbelievable to think that such a person can effortlessly execute an intermediate spell, but Avery Agerton is the simple proof for that.

You thought people will be adoring him after that, right? You thought he’ll be like some kind of mystical creature who’s bound to be loved by everyone after showing his extraordinary skills.

But sadly, that was not the case. A rumor about Avery using a powerful magic tool spread like wildfire. And although he has successfully proven himself innocent and simply peculiar, most people, especially the students, still held an unfair grudge against him.

And with this, he wasn’t able to make friends. He never fitted with any of his classmates. No one wants to sit beside him nor join him in the same dorm room.

He became the misfit of Starfall Wizard Academy.

But to tell the truth, Avery doesn’t even care. In fact, he started accepting his situation and preferred to be left alone. He could survive on his own, pass every subject with flying colors, and even perform well on group activities despite ending up being all by himself.

He’s a misfit, and he’s absolutely okay with it.

“Hey, you dumb mutt!” The lion-man stood up from his seat and rudely called out Avery from his lonely corner.

…But sometimes, when things get awful like this, it’s not okay anymore.

Everyone was eyeing the lion-man and Avery. It was an anticipated show, and there’s no teacher present to stop them.

“Hey, I’m talking to you!”

When Avery finally looked at the one who was calling out to him, he didn’t have time to react to the sudden grip on the collar of his shirt. But his facial expression remained blank, which made the lion-man angrier.

“You think you’re a genius that you aced everything in this school? You’re just a fucking cheater!”

_‘…What was his name again?’_ Avery’s mind was calmly wondering about this person’s name. _‘Was it Benedict? Bane?’_

“B-Ben, stop it!”

_‘Ah, so he’s Ben…’_ Avery felt a little sympathy towards the rhino-man, who, unfortunately, happens to be this asshole’s friend. He wondered what he even saw in this bastard lion to consider him as a friend.

“Listen up, bitch. You think you’re so clever when all you do is fucking cheat? You should—”

“What do you think you’re doing, Mr. Peters?!” A domineering voice startled everyone in the room. It was Sir Drax Beryll, the panther-man Alchemy teacher. “Put Mr. Agerton down before you suffer the consequences.”

Ben didn’t give any initial reaction, still glared at Avery like he’s the worst piece of shit in the world. But the white wolf didn’t even budge, nor did his face change from being expressionless.

“If you don’t put him down, I will do my best to get you expelled from this academy.”

That’s when everyone gasped in shock.

Even Avery had his blue eyes widening as he peered to his teacher. Drax’s face looked like he’s determined to save him, and it utterly confused Avery. _‘Why does he care…?’_ He had never seen any of his teachers act like this before. It’s not like his teachers despised him too, but they usually turn a blind eye over his situations as a misfit.

But right now, Drax is finally taking action. And Avery didn’t know whether to feel grateful about it.

“T-That’s so unfair!” Ben shouts as he looked back and shoot glares of daggers at his teacher. “I would get expelled because of bullying, but this motherfucker was cheating all throughout everything, and he doesn’t even get punished?!”

“…Watch your tone and language, young man.” Some students could definitely tell that the panther-man teacher plans to subdue Ben if he doesn’t stop now. He readies his hand and fingers to cast a spell.

And as most expected, Ben bursts out even more without letting go of Avery, “FUCK YOU! FUCK ALL OF YOU IN THIS FUCKING—”

“//Paralyzing Shock//!”

The sight of the lion-man writhing on the floor was not fascinating to look at. Ben looked like he was having a seizure, and most students could only gasp in horror.

“It’s okay. It’s just a subduing spell. I’ll be teleporting his body to the clinic today before the Headmaster talks to him when he regains consciousness,” Drax explains lightheartedly, primarily to every student who has witnessed what he did. Then, his face contoured a serious expression. “Please remember that bullying will not be tolerated. I’m here to clarify that I’m the only teacher in this academy who always resorts to expulsion when a student violates the school rules. You may not know it, but I’ve been through several conflicts with the Headmaster just to expel several students since the day of my first teaching here.”

Avery was silent as he gazed at his teacher with watchful eyes. He doesn’t seem convinced that Drax would go to such lengths to save him just like that. Being lifted up by his shirt’s collar was rare because no one dared to go physical on him. Yet, his bullies have no shame in getting to his nerves, even when they are in public. The teachers never cared care about him despite being one of their top students. Avery believed that there’s absolutely no favoritism here, but it’s quite strange that they keep putting a blind eye on his situation.

So, why now? The first semester of the year is almost done; what took them so long to notice his suffering? What triggered them to finally have the heart to save Avery from his classmates’ discriminating judgments and bullyings?

“…Mr. Agerton, I expect you to be in my office after class.”

Avery still had his blank look but nodded.

* * *

As soon as class ended, Avery gathers his things and goes straight to his Alchemy teacher’s office. He didn’t even bat an eyelash when some of his classmates gave him weird stares and mutterings; he was used to them ever since the ‘entrance exam’ issue. He’d rather not pay attention to them and continue doing his things like usual.

“Good afternoon, Sir Drax.” When the white wolf arrived, he could see his teacher taking a sip of some beverage on a cup. He could tell that it was chamomile tea because of the fragrant, and Sir Drax smiled when he saw him slightly sniffing in the air.

“Oh, good afternoon to you as well, Mr. Agerton. Have a seat.”

Avery suddenly had an intuition that this won’t be just any normal chat of what happened today. He secretly theorizes that Drax will be pulling out another cup and give him some tea. He sits on the chair that was offered to him, silently watching his teacher sip on his tea.

“Would you like some tea too? Here, I’ll be glad to prepare you some.” Drax then pulls out another cup and fills it with tea from the teapot sitting on the counter behind him.

And Avery was right with both his intuition and theory. He sighs. “Sir Drax, I—”

“Oh, are you in a hurry? I’m going to discuss something important to you, not only about what happened today with Mr. Peters.”

“Pardon me for asking, Sir…” Avery stares blankly at the green-tinted liquid on the cup. “…But why have you only taken action today?”

Drax was taken aback by the question. “I’m sorry?”

The white wolf knew he finally cornered his teacher. Fixing his issue in school isn’t necessary because he actually preferred to be alone. But Avery must know why the teachers are putting a blind eye to his situation. He’s sure that the academy’s Headmaster notices this too, but it’s bothersome to know that no one is concerned that every student in school despises him.

He finally looks to his Alchemy teacher’s eyes with his own eyes filled with unprecedented seriousness. Avery’s going to drop the bomb, and he wouldn’t stop until he points out the sad truth about this academy. “I know every teacher in this school knows my situation. Even when you’ve proven that I didn’t cheat during the entrance exams, most students are still bothering me because of it. But you never take action about it, until today. I assume that favoritism is prohibited here, but why must you guys have to only notice what I’m going through when I’m finally going to be hurt extremely?”

Drax was silent and had a mysterious look on his face, just as Avery expected. But then he realized maybe he went too far. He was still his teacher, and he shouldn’t be too frank about it.

“…I’m sorry, Sir Drax. Forgive me for—”

“No…” The panther-man finally sighs. “It’s me who should be sorry.”

Avery’s lips thinned to a line as he listened. This was the moment he had been waiting for when he finally knows the truth.

“…In actuality, I don’t like how everyone treats you every single day of your life here. No teacher in this school is not concerned for you. You’re a great student who could be one of the prodigies of Starfall Wizard Academy.”

_‘I’m not aiming for it, but if that’s what you say, then so be it…’_ Avery was certain that he himself is a great student, but the thought of reaching the top never really crossed his mind. Even when his current grades for this semester is the highest among everyone, he wasn’t really proud of it. He’s definitely not the type to slack off, but he never wanted to be a prodigy. Becoming a wizard is what he came here for, that and only that.

“And we do notice your situation. We can see how your classmates treat you, and we do want to end it…”

Avery raised an eyebrow as soon as he heard his teacher’s tone change.

Drax frowns. “…It’s a very complicated issue, but we don’t have a choice but to let things as it should be.”

“Why?” Avery is seriously confused and upset right now. “Pardon me, Sir, but what kind of teachers are you all to just let this kind of thing happen to your student?”

“P-Please calm down, Mr. Ager—”

“I am calm, Sir Drax.” His voice and facial doesn’t lie; he’s indeed calm. “I’m very calm right now that I’m quite intrigued by this conversation that we’re having. But I need to know why you guys aren’t taking immediate action to my situation.”

“Mr. Agerton, you—”

“I know you guys know that I didn’t cheat during the exam. But even when you announced the truth to the public, I was still shunned by my classmates.” Somehow, Avery manages to chuckle a little, which surprised Drax. “To tell the truth, I’m quite pleased that no one wants to be friends with me. I’d rather prefer to be left alone. I’ve been through this not just before I came to this school.” And then he finally takes a sip on the tea that Drax prepared for him. He moans slightly. “Wow, this tea is really refreshing.”

_‘To be left alone…’_ The panther-man was in deep thoughts as he gazed at his student. Everything that he said was right, yet he didn’t expect this kind of behavior. At first, he hinted that Avery was just an unsociable person because he always volunteers to work as an individual in every group activity.

But right after stating that fact that he had experienced this kind of situation before, Drax felt utterly bad.

_‘I’m not worthy of being called a teacher, huh?’_

Right now, Avery is smiling as he enjoyed his tea. Drax can’t even look at the poor boy in the eyes. Just as the Headmaster said, he’s the smartest and most talented student in Starfall Wizard Academy, and there’s no doubt that he’ll be one of the greatest wizards in the world.

…But with the current situation, Avery will surely have a difficult time here.

“Avery…” Drax finally spoke, and Avery was surprised that he used his first name. “I’m truly sorry, I really am. But I cannot disclose the info of why we can’t meddle with—”

“Oh, it’s fine, Sir Drax.” Avery smiles. The panther-man could tell that he’s being sarcastic, but he was surprised by what he said next, “I’m just glad I finally talked about this with one of my teachers. I was planning to confront the Headmaster first, but I think that would be too rude of me, wouldn’t it?”

Drax was just silent, the collar of his shirt collar seems to tighten a bit. From his many years of teaching, this was the only time he became scared of one of his students. It’s not that Avery would hurt him, but he’s making him feel bad and think that it’ll be his fault one day when Avery dies in an unfortunate way.

When he finished his tea, Avery sighs. “Can I leave now, Sir Drax? I still have some homework to do.”

“A-Ah, yes! You can head out now. Thank you for your time, Mr. Agerton.” _‘I’m sorry. I really, really sorry…’_

“No problem, Sir.”

And when Avery left his office, Drax felt a tear falling down from the corner of his eyes.

* * *

“What a day…” Avery lets out a deep sigh as he flopped to his bed. He stares at the ceiling of his room as he thought of everything that happened today. Ben was one of his biggest bullies, and it surprised him that he almost resorted to physical bullying. No one really laid a fist on him before, and no one really can because he can instantly cast a protection spell on himself. “That bastard would’ve had his fist hurting if he punched my barrier.” He can’t help but chuckle.

Then, Avery’s mind wandered back to his Alchemy teacher who saved him. The conversation that he had with him was certainly not what he expected. Everything that he said to Drax was true, though; this isn’t the first time he was shunned by everyone. But this is certainly the worst case because the teachers aren’t able to help and guide him to his problem.

It was what bothered him; the teachers can’t even do anything. “Hmm… There’s certainly more to my issue here.”

Avery was a smart kid when he was young; he’s always on top of his class, but he wasn’t proud of it. He’s not fond of making friends, and maybe that’s why he’s usually targeted by bullies. Despite that, he can handle himself seamlessly and would rather be by himself.

For everyone to think that he cheated is not new to him. It wasn’t true; he’s just too smart. But for everyone to believe that he cheated in _everything_ is seriously not what he expected to grow into a major issue. Despite that, Avery is used to being left alone and hated. There’s just something malevolent going on in this wizardry school.

“Ugh… I should just sleep. I’m just overthinking again.” Finally deciding to call it a day, Avery switched off his lamp and turned to the side where another bed lies empty. He was alone in his dorm room because no one really wanted to be roommates with him. His first roommate forced their adviser not to be roommates with him after the whole entrance exam incident.

Who would want to be roommates with him? Avery certainly doesn’t know, but he’s much pleased that he alone now.

Screw that; he’s always alone. No one would dare to talk to a misfit like him. And Avery’s not even bothered by that fact; he’s even happy about it. Tomorrow is another day in his misfit life, and he’s undoubtedly going to be alone to himself again.

…Or so he thought.


End file.
